kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Derek
Flirt with Derek at El Canario in Mexico |level = Level 24 |location = El Canario, Punta Mita |rewards = +78, +39 |previous = Beginning of Arc Sunspot Tanner |following = End of Arc}} After hearing you've been asked to do a photo shoot for a suntan lotion from your publicist, Maria Holmes and leaving her office, you receive a call from Kim Kardashian. Kim has been comparing your schedules to try and see when you guys could hang out, and happened to notice the suntan lotion photo shoot in Mexico. The thing is, she has a friend whose boyfriend she suspects may be cheating on her, and she needs your help. She wants you to head over to the boyfriend's usual breakfast spot and flirt with him to see if he takes the bait and she'll call you after to hear the result. Being a good friend, you agree to help her out. Although this goal is concurrent with the Sunspot Tanner goal, the outcome of goal doesn't affect that one and vice versa. To begin the goal, travel to Punta Mita for 40 and swipe right until you see El Canario. Tap the gold glasses icon to enter and tap the yellow speech bubble next to Derek Long to begin the goal. When you start flirting with him, Derek is very receptive, and quickly invites you back to his hotel room. When you call him a cheater, he tries to backpedal and even attempts to bribe you to keep his secret. You can choose whether or not to accept the bribe and whether to tell Kim when she calls you afterwards to ask if he accepted your advances. Either way, at the end of the conversation, Kim hangs up, and the goal is complete. Dialogue Kim's Call #1= '''2 Not into guys... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' I truly hope I'm wrong, but I just can't stand the thought of a cheater hurting someone I care about. Know what I mean? '''2 |Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' I understand. '''2 |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = I know for a fact that Derek has lunch at El Canario every day, so you can find him there. I'll call you later to find out what happened. |Your Dialogue #7 = Talk to you later.}} |-| Meeting Derek= '''2 (Take the bribe.) |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' Oh, come on! You're really going to tell on me? You're the one who came onto me! You know the rule: different area code means different h-- '''2 |Your Dialogue #8 = 1''' (Throw drink.) '''2 |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 1''' That was unnecessary. '''2 |Your Dialogue #9 = 1''' Yes it was. Bye. '''2}} |-| Kim's Call #2= '''2 Nope! |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' You know, I really wish I was wrong about him. Now I have to go figure out how to tell Jesse the bad news... Thanks for going undercover for me. We friends have to look out for each other. '''2 |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Take care, Kim. '''2}}